Star Wars
"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." ''-The traditional Star Wars movie opener. Forgetting either or both of these important points is a charge.'' Star Wars (CIC: THX-1138-525-GL) is a large continuum focused on a galaxy and the constant fighting and balancing of good and evil in the Force, done primarily through the Jedi and Sith. Star Wars has six movies, and several different novel series and comic books which build upon its canon. The series has a wiki, which is useful for keeping track of all the EU material. The Galaxy Far Far Away, which is the setting of this canon, is often abbreviated as 'GFFA.' Some fans also refer to the'' canon itself'' as 'GFFA' or 'The GFFA-verse.' Movies The first Star Wars movie, the titular Star Wars (technically, A New Hope, but it was marketed under the former name and has been referred to as either), was released in 1977. It was the brainchild of George Lucas, who prior to it was best known for American Graffiti, and who would also become known later for creating the character of Indiana Jones. It and the two subsequent films, The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, follow and chronicle the story of Luke Skywalker, a Tatooine farm-boy who gets involved in the Rebellion against the Empire, while exploring his connection to the legacy of the Jedi Knights, an order of galactic protectors all but stamped out by the Empire, and discovering his abilities in the mystical Force. In the end, the Emperor is slain, and a new era of peace is clearly fast approaching for the galaxy. In the late Nineties and early Aughties, Lucasfilms released three new movies (The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, and Revenge of the Sith), collectively called the Prequel Trilogy, as they served as prequels to the original three (this was the plan all along; the original Star Wars was labeled as Episode IV from the beginning). This trilogy detailed the early life of Anakin Skywalker (Luke's father), the events leading up to the creation of the Galactic Empire and the fall of the Jedi, and the rise of the mysterious Sith. Opinion on these movies is very widely split in the fandom; while there is no arguing their canonical status, some people wish that there was ''an argument... Expanded Universe The Expanded Universe is generally considered to have begun in 1978, when Alan Dean Foster, possibly better known for writing the Spellsinger series, published a spin-off novel titled ''Splinter of the Mind's Eye. However, it didn't really jump into the public eye until the 90's, when Bantam Books published three books by Timothy Zahn; the Thrawn Trilogy. Since then, the EU has grown to dwarf its mother continuum, encompassing hundreds of novels, video games (more below), and cartoon shows that tell the tale of almost everything that the movies don't. Since nothing gets into the EU without Lucas' approval, the EU is limitedly canon; as long as it doesn't contradict the movies and other "official" sources, it can be considered canon. But there are different levels of canon (as explained in more detail here): *G-canon (stuff that comes directly from George Lucas himself, i.e. The Movies) *T-canon (the Clone Wars "movie" and TV series) *C-canon (most published EU material) *S-canon (older EU material, or stuff from older comic books; "pick and choose" canon) *Non-canon (AU stories like Infinities) Star Wars Video Games There have been many video games that have latched onto the Star Wars franchise. There have been good games such as Knights of the Old Republic or the Rogue Squadron series.There have been bad games, such as Masters of Teras Kasi or the movie games (Star Wars 1: the Phantom Menace: the game). There have also been silly (yet fun) games, such as the Lego Star Wars series. Most of these games count as C-canon, but some are stupid and therefore agreed to be noncanon... and some are awesome and considered to be as good as T-canon. One has to be knowledgeable about the culture of these games and the EU to know which games have what weight in canon. This is individual of the book EU rating system. It can be assumed that the 'good' or successful winning outcome of each game is the canon outcome except when explicitly said that the 'bad' or failing outcome is canon. It is unclear if Star Wars division DMS agents should take on GFFA-verse video game canon missions as they do EU literature missions, or if that should be left to DMS: Video Game division. It can go either way. Characters Several main characters: *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (wikipedia) *Padmé Amidala (wikipedia) *C-3PO and R2-D2 *Obi-Wan Kenobi (wikipedia) *Yoda *Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Luke Skywalker (wikipedia) *Leia Organa (wikipedia) *Han Solo (wikipedia ) *Chewbacca Star Wars in Badfic Star Wars is very particular in that it has so much constantly overturning and retconning canon. For the people who care about that type of thing, it can mean nearly a free-for-all in terms of canon adherence. A lot of EU material contains copious Canon Sues as each writer makes a character more awesome than the other Canon Sues that came before them. Usually badfic written by fanboys introduces copious Gary Stus, but canon-bucking fangirls write plenty of Jedi !Sues and Sith !Sues. On the other hand, there are fans that don't care about extended canon beyond the movies. Lots of fangirls will try and ret-con the canon to make it 'better' (Anakin never became Vader, or Anakin never lost to Obi Wan and got locked in the Darth Vader suit) and thus dismiss the whole canon for the sake of a little lovey-dovey. Also, many fangirls are concerned with 'fixing' Darth Vader and redeeming him early... and sometimes healing his wounds. This actually can turn into long, sentimental and touching goodfic... but more often than not it becomes meaningless and badly-executed badfic. Luke and Vader father-son fluff is popular despite more realistic interpretations of their relationship. This can be goodfic, but once again many of the writers in this section are not skilled enough to pull it off. There is some Mary Sue romance and some bad slash or bad yaoi, but fix-fic is far more common. Also, super-powered Jedi and Sith Sues-- which the Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species should handle, unless higher-ups are feeling randy and give it to unlucky DMS agents. There are many established star systems, planets, and other locations that are named as well as many colorful alien races. Messing any of these up is a charge. Star Wars and the PPC *The Hostile Hostel is a badfic creation that provides a potential vacation spot for PPC agents (assuming they somehow manage to get vacation). Agents Native to Star Wars *Alk'iod'inrokini *Brenden Sanderson *Bryndan Kern *Hul Choka *Isolde Van *Tira Avrona *Cavan Shenn *Rilwen Shadowflame *Drental Parjir *Vander Lorren *The Mysterious Somebody *Tanar Lok *Lusa (canon) *The DIS employed a Wookiee at some point, but he was never named and his fate is currently unknown. It is very likely that he either left the DIS when the SO demanded their surrender, or was killed. Missions in this Continuum *Mission Reports from the Department of Mary Sues, Star Wars Division *Darkness Awakened (crossover with Lord of the Rings). Agents Jay and Acacia, Department of Implausible Crossovers. *Anakin Skywalker and the Jedi's Gem, Agents Tawaki, Natalie, and Melpomene *The Clone, Agents Tara and Turik (Department of Improbabilities) *Deez , Agents Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame (DOF) **Sue: Deez *The Droid and the General, Agents Tawaki, Hul, and Iskillion *Eternal Balance, Agents Tawaki and Dustin **Sue: Akaia *Extremely Bad Crossovers (Crossover with Golden Sun), Agents Rob and Adrian (DMS-Golden Sun) *First Mission! (Crossover with Star Trek), Agents Infinity and Lócë (DMS-Rare Fandoms) *If I Were Her, Agents Beethoven Sonata, Lora Riker, and April Halloway (DMS) *Les Miserables Songfic Crisis (also features Les Miserables), Agents Kern and Logan (ESAS) *Statistics (Crossover with Edward Scissorhands and Labyrinth), Agents Star and Annalas (DMS-Labyrinth) *Halloween, a crossover with both The West Wing and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, tackled by agents Alec Trevelyan and Kitty Callahan. *Mission reports from Elena and Kath of the Department of Improbable AUs, Star Wars Division. Category:Continua